I don't know how to do it
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock no para de quejarse por sus constantes erecciones indeseadas. Con 17 años, jamás ha tenido interés alguno en masturbarse, pero la noche en que no tiene más opción que autocomplacerse, por fin ha llegado, aunque para tal cosa va a necesitar una ayuda extra de cierto trabajador de una hot line.
1. Chapter 1

_Insomnio, insomnio, insomnio. Él es el causante de que escriba esto xD_  
 _Ya... en serio. No puedo dormir y me ha dado por escribir Johnlock en su más (no realmente) prohibida versión. Sugar Daddy John y Sugar Baby Sherlock :D Espero que disfruten de la lectura n.n Y como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)_

 _Alternate Universe - College/University_ / _Teen Sherlock /_ _Virgin Sherlock /_ _Sexual Inexperience_ / _Adult John Watson /_ _17-Year-Old-Sherlock /_ _Sugar Daddy John /_ _Hot_ _Line /_ _Praise Kink_ / _POV Sherlock Holmes /_ _Other Additional Tags to Be Added_

* * *

 _\- I don't know how to do it -_

Nunca lo había hecho, y no lo decía por querer quedar como el chico tímido que juraba y perjuraba jamás haber visto porno en su vida. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, como todo adolescente al que la curiosidad le podía más. Pero la masturbación... la masturbación era un tema y acción en el que no había querido ahondar en lo mínimo. Todo estaba perfecto, demasiado diría yo, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando aquellas odiosas erecciones se hicieron horriblemente molestas e insistentes. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de pasar? No podía haber un solo día en el que no despertase con una erección, o en su defecto, teniendo una pocos minutos después de meterme a la cama, precisamente como en ese momento.

Un cansado y largo suspiro emergió de mis labios mientras me frotaba el rostro con ambas manos, exasperado, cansado y sólo queriendo dormir. Un solo pensamiento, eso era lo único que había necesitado para ponerme duro como una roca. ¡Pero es que ni siquiera había sido algo sexual! Debía admitir que en él se encontraba aquel chico guapo del equipo de rugby, Víctor, usando aquellos shorts cortos, su cabello rubio despeinado y su piel sonrojada a causa de la agitación del entrenamiento. Pero sólo eso, no había más nada. Pero si es que sólo era aquello, ¿por qué estaba tan dolorosamente duro?

━ ¡Ugh! ━ gruñí, girándome sobre uno de mis costados y ocultando mi rostro contra la almohada, misma que usé para acallar mi grito de frustración. Mi pollita, completamente dura rozaba con insistencia contra mi ropa interior y me obligaba a gemir. ¿Cómo es que aquello debía causar placer a alguien? Era vergonzoso hacer aquellos sonidos por lo que todo el instituto me terminaría llamando maricón. ¿Acaso todos hacían tales sonidos? ¿Víctor lo hacía? No... No, no. Mala idea, no pienses en Víctor, no lo hagas. ━ ¡Dios! ━ exclamé con rabia, volviéndome a recostar sobre mi espalda.

El techo me parecía tan atractivo en ese momento, tan digno de recibir mi mirada en un inútil intento por despejar mi mente y apartar aquella erección que se negaba a desaparecer. Pero me estaba engañando, por supuesto que aquello no iba a hacer nada por mí. Con un largo suspiro y resignación, derrotado y obligado a hacer tal cosa como la masturbación, me enderecé y me estiré sobre la mesita de noche para tomar mi portátil. La abrí y desactivé el modo de suspensión. La última página que había visitado seguía abierta en todo lo ancho de la pantalla. La cerré con un sonoro gruñido y abrí otra, introduciendo en el buscador aquella página de pornografía que solía visitar.

Mi rostro se contrajo al instante cuando vi todos aquellos vídeos mostrando senos y traseros enormes. Aquello no era lo mío, ni de broma. Moví rápidamente el flechero y entré a esa sección especial para los hombres con preferencias como las mías. Un suave calor reptó por mis mejillas cuando todos aquellos hombres desnudos aparecieron a plena vista. El siguiente paso a tomar era seleccionar la categoría que buscaría, entre las que por supuesto figurarían chicos rubios y con un ligero parentesco a Víctor. Pero de la nada, en ese pequeño espacio publicitario en todas aquellas páginas, saltó un anuncio para una hot line gay. Fruncí el ceño y lo ignoré, pero de inmediato, al cambiar a otra imagen de la misma publicidad, mi atención se fijó de nuevo en ella.

 **¿Con la polla dura como una roca? ¿Aburrido de los vídeos de siempre y de chicos casi deformes por los músculos? ¡Llama aquí y crea tu propia fantasía! Hombres gay a tu disposición para una charla ardiente. ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!**

No pude evitar soltar una risa por lo chistoso y cierto que aquel anuncio era. Los chicos musculosos nunca habían sido lo mío, y en las páginas de pornografía no se encontraba más que eso. Pero yo no podía llamar a tal cosa. ¿Qué se supone que diría? Me reí y negué con la cabeza, incrédulo por siquiera haberlo considerado. Pero algo... Algo muy presente en mi mente quiso persistir, hasta que, mordiendo mis labios, me decidí a seleccionar aquella publicidad. Me sorprendió que al hacerlo no saltasen mil páginas sobre más publicidades que no tenían nada que ver. La página era sencilla, con colores negros y turquesas. Había siluetas de hombres en los costados de la página y al centro figuraba el número a marcar, junto, por supuesto, la tarifa por llamar y sus condiciones. Hice una mueca, ¿de verdad estaba a punto de hacer tal cosa?

Cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba ya con mi teléfono en mano y presionando número tras número como la pantalla mostraba. Tomé un poco de aire, tratando de que el nerviosismo me abandonase. Iba a hacerlo, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Me llevé el teléfono al oído y, aguantando incluso la respiración, esperé a que me atendiesen la llamada. Un pitido sonó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que una voz suave pero profunda por fin se hizo escuchar contra mi oído.

━ Hot Line Velvet, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar? ━ me preguntó el hombre. Yo me quedé congelado, mirando el vacío frente a mí en la habitación. Pensé en colgar, pero no podía moverme, estaba demasiado nervioso. ━ ¿Hola?... Mira, si eres uno de esos idiotas que llaman para hacer bromas, desde ya puedes irte a la...

━ H-Hola... ━ murmuré con la voz ligeramente temblorosa por el repentino cambio de voz y actitud en el hombre que me atendía. ━ Hola... ━ repetí, mordiendo mi labio inferior en espera de una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

━ Hey... Disculpa por eso. Nos llaman todo el tiempo para hacer bromas estúpidas. ¿Cómo te llamas? ━ me preguntó con un tono más gentil que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente.

━ Uh... m-me llamo Sherlock... ━ respondí con el mismo tono de voz bajo que en un principio. El hombre guardó silencio un momento, después habló de nuevo:

━ Sherlock, ¿te importaría decirme qué edad tienes? ━ inquirió, con una seriedad que yo, incluso sin verlo, pude notar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo es que había siquiera pensado que aquello era para todo público? Boqueé como pez fuera del agua un par de veces, debatiéndome entre mentir o decirle la verdad. ¿El hombre se enojaría si se enteraba que le había mentido?

━ Tengo diecinueve... ━ mentí, sintiendo que mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse ligeramente. El hombre pareció suspirar de alivio al otro lado de la línea. Yo estaba aún más nervioso, arrepintiéndome ya por haber hecho tal estupidez.

━ Bien, Sherlock. Escucha, creo que podría haber un problema con esto. No lo haríamos de no ser porque tenemos una regla en este lugar que consiste en aclarar a nuestros clientes nuestra edad, ya que puede influir mucho tal cosa para la fantasía que quieras recrear con uno de nosotros. Entonces, me veo obligado a decirte dos cosas. Uno: Yo soy un hombre de mucha mayor edad que tú. Y Dos: Esto no significa que no puedas contratar el servicio, sino que es mi deber ofrecerte la opción de pedirte que esperes un momento mientras transfiero tu llamada a otro de los trabajadores más jóvenes. ¿Qué dices? ━ me preguntó con el mismo tono de voz suave.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Sabía que el hombre era un adulto, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aquel "Soy un hombre de mucha mayor edad que tú" me hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

━ Usted... ━ murmuré sin darme cuenta de que las palabras acababan de danzar fuera de mis labios. Mis mejillas se encendieron de golpe y me quedé mudo.

━ ¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a que quieres que yo continúe la llamada? ━ inquirió el hombre, sonando, a mi parecer, sorprendido por mi respuesta.

━ S-Sí... uh... quiero decir... si... si usted quiere hacerlo... ━ me apresuré a aclarar. Lo que recibí en respuesta me hizo parpadear con insistencia, sin comprender nada. El hombre se estaba riendo. Estaba riendo... No supe qué debía decir a aquello. Me sentía como un verdadero tonto. Una punzada de enojo me reptó hasta el pecho y me aparté el teléfono del oído, dispuesto a colgar y marcharme directamente a la ducha para bañarme con agua fría. Al demonio. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, la voz del hombre volvió a sonar en el auricular. Fruncí el ceño, dispuesto a responderle alguna grosería, pero no me dio oportunidad alguna.

━ Escucha, Sherl. Aquí importa muy poco si queremos hacerlo o no, ¿de acuerdo? Me parece muy tierno que hayas mencionado tal cosa, pero quiero decirte que no te preocupes por eso. Si quiero o no, eso no debe importar. Estás pagando por un servicio que yo hago y debo atender la llamada sí o sí, ¿de acuerdo? ━ me explicó, haciendo que aquella punzada de rabia se evaporase al instante. Guardé silencio más tiempo del necesario sin siquiera notarlo, y aquello pareció instar al hombre a aclarar más el asunto. ━ Si te sirve de algo, quiero decir que de verdad será un placer atender tu llamada, Sherlock. De verdad.

Aquello me hizo sentir más relajado. No había notado que mantenía mi almohada aferrada con fuerza a mi lado. La solté y con algo de duda aún en mi voz, le respondí:

━ Está bien... Uh... ¿puedo saber cómo se llama? ━ pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Aparté la portátil de sobre mi regazo y la dejé en la mesita de noche. El hombre me explicó que podría llamarle como yo quisiera, pues a fin de cuentas, se trataba de hacer mi fantasía realidad, con ese alguien en quien pensaba, mientras yo me recargaba contra el cabecero de la cama y metía mis pies bajo las sábanas. Estuve tentado a preguntarle si es que podría llamarle Víctor, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, y terminé respondiéndole: ━ No tengo a nadie en mente ahora... Prefiero saber cuál su nombre, si no le molesta...

Le escuché reír un poco y yo sonreí de la nada ante aquel sonido. Moví mis pies por debajo de la sábana, mordiendo de nuevo mi labio inferior, en espera de su respuesta.

━ Bien, Sherlock. Ya que insistes. Mi nombre es John ━ me respondió el hombre, al que con gusto podía ya darle un nombre. ━ Dime, ¿tienes alguna fantasía en mente ahora mismo? ¿Algo con lo que quieras comenzar? ━ me preguntó después de que le escucharse carraspear un poco.

Y ya que lo mencionaba, me encontré dándome cuenta de que en verdad no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué diría una vez que me contestasen la llamada. Me tensé un poco ante aquellas preguntas, vaya tonto había sido. Miré entonces de un lado a otro en mi habitación, buscando en ella algún objeto que por lo menos me ayudase a pensar en algo que pudiese resultar una fantasía. Pero por más que buscaba y buscaba, no me encontraba con nada más que libros de estudio, mi ropa para la clase de ballet y...

━ ¿C-Collar? ━ murmuré en forma de pregunta, cosa que no era lo que se suponía que dijese. Escuché lo que me pareció un zumbido de aprobación, seguido de:

━ ¿Entonces, te va usar un collar? ¿Como los sumisos? ¿Eres sumiso, Sherlock? ¿Tienes ya un dominante, dulce ángel? ━ me preguntó. Yo parpadeé de nuevo con insistencia. El color me había teñido por completo las mejillas ante aquellas palabras. ¿Yo, un sumiso? ¿Con un dominante? En mi vida había escuchado de tal cosa. Pero las palabras de John no terminaron en eso: ━ Apuesto a que no tienes un dominante. Nunca lo has tenido, lo sé. Pero eres sin duda un sumiso. Eres algo tímido, educado... y apuesto a que debes ser todo un sueño. Me imagino que debes lucir tan lindo como suenas cuando estás nervioso, Sherlock... ¿Es así?, ¿luces como alguna clase de querubín? ━ me preguntó, haciéndome desear de aquello fuese algo con intención de reírse. ━ Anda... dime para saber cómo eres... Para saber qué parte me gustaría besar primero de ti...

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, casi desbocado ante aquellas palabras. Me había quedado quieto bajo las sábanas, nervioso, pero con mi pollita extrañamente más dura que antes de hablar con John. ¿Acaso su forma de hablarme estaba causando tal cosa? Sin saberlo del todo, me decidí a responder sus preguntas:

━ No... no sé si sea un sumiso, nunca he... nunca he estado con nadie... No tengo un dominante... Y soy... uh... soy alto, pero no tanto como la gente cree... Tengo... tengo ojos de color verde pálido aunque... aunque a veces lucen azules. Soy... ━ miré mis antebrazos al desnudo gracias por la camisa de manga corta que llevaba en aquel momento. ━... de piel muy blanca... Cabello rizado, negro… De… uh… complexión delgada… ━ murmuré, mirando un momento mi cuerpo, sabiendo que delgado no era del todo la palabra adecuada ya que sabía que era más que delgado. John, muy para mi fortuna, me sacó a tiempo de ese pozo en el que no quería hundirme entre horribles recuerdos.

━ Joder… de verdad que eres hermoso… ━ murmuró John, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojasen aún más. Nadie, nunca antes, me había llamado de tal forma, pero no sólo aquella palabra había tenido efecto en mí, sino la voz de John, la forma en que lo había dicho. Yo sabía que sonar sexy era exactamente su trabajo, comprendía de qué iba aquel trabajo, pero no tenía experiencia alguna en ello. ━ Si fueras mío, Sherlock… Dios, si lo fueras. No tienes idea de las cosas que te haría sentir. Las cosas que te haría decir, sin sentido alguno. Pasaría mis manos por tus cabellos, Sherlock… te tomaría con delicadeza y te besaría esos dulces labios que debes tener. Sería dulce y delicado contigo porque sé que nunca has estado con un hombre, con un dominante como yo. Necesitas confianza en tu dominante, que le dejes cuidarte para después aceptar sus ordenes cada que a él le apetezca. ¿Harías eso, Sherlock? Serías… ━ hubo un silencio tras esa palabra. Un silencio que me dejó con la respiración enjaulada en mi garganta. ¿Sería qué? ¿Por qué no continuaba? Me encontré esperando con ansias la continuación de aquella respuesta, hasta que por fin llegó: ━… ¿serías un buen chico para mí, Sherlock? ¿Mi dulce sumiso? ¿Serías un buen chico para Daddy?

Un suave gemido se me escapó de los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras que me recorrieron el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sentí mi pollita dar un respingo en los confines de mi ropa interior. Mi respiración, si es que antes no había estado ya agitada, en ese momento sí que lo estaba. Mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, hasta las orejas, podía sentirlo perfectamente. ¿Por qué es que aquello había tenido tal reacción en mí? Me asusté incluso creyendo que aquel sentir era algo horrible considerando la relación real que aquello tendría que significar. Mi pecho descendió con un prolongado suspiro, mismo al que le siguió de mi parte un bajo y tímido:

━ S-Sí, Daddy… Quiero… quiero ser un buen chico para ti… ━ otro cosquilleo pronunciado se hizo sentir en mi vientre. Deslicé mi mano libre por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre bajo, donde me detuve por completo. Arqueé mis cejas, sin saber cómo proceder. ━ ¿D-Daddy? ━ llamé a John, a quien podía escuchar a la perfección cómo también su respiración había cambiado por una más pronunciada y persistente.

━ ¿Sí, hermoso ángel? ━ me respondió con su voz algo áspera. Mordí mi labio inferior, sin estar mínimamente seguro de que aquello sería algo tomado de buena forma, pero al final le pregunté:

━ ¿Cómo eres tú?...

Un silencio absoluto se hizo al otro lado de la línea y temí haber hablado lo que no debía. El nerviosismo hizo de todo aquello un infierno para mí y de nueva cuenta me encontré debatiéndome entre esperar o colgar la llamada, pero entonces lo escuché de nuevo, por fin.

━ Bien… Yo no tengo una estatura presumible, pero estoy perfectamente bien con ella. Tengo cabello cano, ojos azules. He estado en el ejército hasta hace algunos años, pero puedes apostar, encanto, a que estoy en más que buenas condiciones físicas para hacer de ti un verdadero desastre de gemidos y jadeos, Sherlock. Tú eres muy joven… me queda claro. Sin experiencia alguna, pero creo que lo que realmente necesitas es un hombre que te enseñe lo realmente bueno que puede ser el sexo con alguien que sabe de ello. Conmigo, Sherlock, no dejarías un solo segundo de estremecerte. Te excitaría usando sólo mis palabras, una par de caricias en tu piel de porcelana y serías todo mío, Sherlock. Estarías perdido. Dime, encanto, ¿te gustan los hombres con barba o les prefieres sin ella? ━ me preguntó.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que lograse procesar aquellas palabras. Mi cabeza era un desastre de pensamientos, tratando de dar un rostro a John, con ese cabello cano que me acababa de decir que poseía. Ojos azules… ¿serían de un color claro o profundo como el tono de su voz? Pero toda aquella información iba palideciendo conforme hablaba más y más de él. Un soldado… me encontré susurrando para mis adentros. Su promesa de ser capaz de hacerme tal cosa, hizo que cada vello en mi piel se erizase y un suave jadeo emergiese de mis labios. Había deslizado ya mi mano por completo hacia abajo, sobre mi entrepierna, sintiendo el calor de mi pollita bajo mis dedos. Dolía incluso lo duro que estaba ya, y entonces aquella pregunta final me trastornó por completo. Jamás había pensado en mis gustos exactamente. No sabía si me gustaban los hombres de mi edad, los hombres mayores, los altos o los bajos, o si es que una barba marcaría una diferencia importante para mí, por lo que, con la voz baja en un jadeo, respondí:

━ No… lo sé… ━. Una risa ronca me fue dada en respuesta y me estremecí por completo. Mordí mis labios e inconscientemente bajé la mirada. En la parte delantera de mi pijama se mostraba un pequeño rastro húmedo, justo donde podía notar que mi pollita se encontraba. Pensé en levantar un poco el pantalón en esa zona, pero la voz del hombre atrajo de nuevo mi atención, diciéndome:

━ Oh, Sherlock. Yo te haría amar el sentir de una barba en tu piel. Yo tengo barba, me la cuido mucho porque me gusta causar también placer con ella. Es una sensación completamente distinta… Es muy suave, Sherlock… Imagina cómo se sentiría en tu cuello mientras lo beso. En tus hombros, en tu pecho. Tan suave y haciéndote un par de cosquillas en tus pezones… Me gusta usar mi lengua para enloquecer a mis amantes, Sherlock. Y a ti… Oh, encanto, a ti te volvería loco. Lamería tus pequeños pezones hasta dejarlos duros, pero lo que de verdad me gustaría hacer, Sherlock… Lo que de verdad ansiaría poder hacer, sería darte la vuelta, separar esos firmes glúteos tuyos y lamer tu agujerito. Imagínalo, Sherlock… Mi lengua abrasando tu estrecho agujerito, con mi barba acariciando esos montes pálidos y delicados… Te follaría con mi lengua, Sherlock. Te follaría con ella hasta que me pidieras que me detuviese o que la remplazase con algo más… Mis dedos… ¿mmh?... ¿mi polla?... Lo que sea, Sherlock, te daría lo que quisieras…

━ Ngh… ━ gemí quedamente, con mis piernas juntas y todo mi ser estremeciéndose. Mis mejillas estaban calientes hasta el límite de lo insano, pero aquel calor también se había extendido hasta mis orejas, al igual que en parte de mi vientre bajo. Mi pollita dolía y estaba haciendo un desastre en mi pijama. Las palabras de John eran obscenas, vulgares y sucias, tanto como aquellas acciones que me describía y que no lograba entender por qué es que me estaban excitando tanto. Tratando de regularizar mi respiración, me aparté la sábana sobre mis piernas y me bajé un poco el pijama en torno a mis muslos, dejando al descubierto mi pollita que reposaba contra mi vientre, pálida y rojiza, completamente dura y palpitando. Estaba peor que en otras ocasiones. Había una pequeña gota de un líquido transparente en la hendidura en mi glande, además de otro poco más de aquel líquido sobre mis vellos púbicos. Pateé un poco el pijama para que se deslizase más fuera de mi cuerpo hasta que escuché de nuevo la voz de John al otro lado de línea.

━ ¿Estás tocándote, Sherlock? ━ me preguntó, permitiéndome percatarme de que aquellas palabras terminaban con una suave risa de satisfacción.

━ No… ━ respondí de manera entrecortada, frotándome un momento el rostro con mi mano libre. Mi respuesta pareció desconcertar a John, pues de inmediato me preguntó: ━ ¿No?, ¿por qué no, encanto? ━ yo gemí quedamente ante aquella palabra dirigida a mí y con la vergüenza inundándome a igual medida que la excitación, respondí: ━ No sé… no sé cómo hacerlo…


	2. Chapter 2

_Explicit Language / Dirty Talk / Daddy Kink / Dry Humping / Riding / Anal Stimulation_

* * *

El silencio que invadió ambos lugares, tanto mi habitación como aquel lugar en el que John estaba, se prolongó hasta el punto de hacerme sentir una punzada de preocupación en el estómago. ¿Por qué no había optado por decir que sí lo estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué ser directo o decir la verdad si John ni siquiera podía verme y saber si le mentía o no? No lo sabía, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había terminado diciendo tal cosa. Con el rostro completamente rojo, ahora por la vergüenza, hice amago de estirarme un poco e intentar ponerme de nuevo el pijama, ya todo había acabado, lo sabía de sobra.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me puse de rodillas para tomar la cinturilla de mi pijama, con toda la intención de cubrirme de nuevo, pero estando en aquella posición, sin poder moverme un ápice más, la voz de John sonó nuevamente, muy baja en el auricular, llamándome. Rehuí la mirada, avergonzado, pero John persistió. Tomé el teléfono, ya completamente molesto y le respondí:

━ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿burlarse de mí por no saber cómo tocarme? No soy idiota por no saber hacerlo, no me importa saber hacerlo ━ espeté, sintiendo cómo mi mirada se cristalizaba un poco a causa de las lágrimas que me amenazaban con bañar mis mejillas. Me quedé callado, aún esperando a una respuesta de aquel hombre que en tan sólo minutos había logrado hacer lo que ni siquiera Víctor hacía en mí. Mi respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, con mi labio inferior temblando. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por sobre mis ojos, apartando aquellas lágrimas que aún no emergían.

━ ¿Me permites hablar? ━ me preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz calmo que me confundió aún más, pues no quería creer que aún tuviese el descaro de hacerme esperar para mofarse de mí. Me mantuve en silencio, esperando que él se tomase aquello como una afirmación que ni siquiera daría. ━ Escucha, no sé qué ha pasado en tu vida. Si es que no saber… masturbarte ha sido tema de burlas para ti con anterioridad, quiero que sepas que esta vez no será así. No vas a recibir ninguna burla de mi parte, Sherlock. ¿Me escuchas? Ni una sola.

Aparté de nuevo la mirada, tragando esa bola de amargura que me obstruía la garganta. No lo pensé, no era un tema que realmente quisiese tocar con un extraño al que se le paga por hablar sucio, pero cuando menos lo pensé, las palabras emergieron de mi boca con un tono de reproche:

━ ¿Entonces por qué se ha quedado callado? ━ le pregunté, sentándome de nuevo en la cama para subir mi pijama y flexionar mis piernas contra mí pecho, ignorando por completo esa necesidad dolorosa que aquella odiosa erección causaba en mí. ━ ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? ━ pregunté de nuevo, y la respuesta me fue dada un instante después.

━ Si me he quedado callado ha sido porque me ha sorprendido que no sepas hacerlo, Sherlock. Muchos jóvenes de tu edad, incluso menores, saben tal cosa. Por supuesto que eso no significa que sea obligatorio tal conocimiento, pero debes comprenderme cuando te digo que si he guardado silencio, ha sido porque me parece increíble que con diecinueve años, aún no hayas experimentado con la masturbación ━ me aclaró John, con ese tono suave de voz que no sabía si amar u odiar.

Me sentí un idiota por responderle de aquella forma, por haber pensado que él, como muchos otros idiotas que me había encontrado a lo largo de mi vida, se burlaría de mí. No había pensado en que el hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo. A mí edad, una edad que por supuesto era mentira, era de lo más normal que hubiese incursionado en los temas de la masturbación, pero no era así. Simplemente no era así. Respiré largamente, cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a estirar mis piernas.

━ Entiendo… Lamento haberle respondido así. Es sólo que… ━ dejé escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, John no tenía por qué saber tal cosa. Dudaba mucho que le pagasen lo suficientemente bien como para perder el tiempo escuchando a un chiquillo tonto y virgen. ━… olvídelo. Creo que lo mejor será que cuelgue. Muchas gracias por… por ayudarme… ━ murmuré, pero John se negó a aceptar aquella decisión, y así me lo hizo saber cuando me interrumpió, diciendo:

━ Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ayudarte, Sherlock. Y si has llamado a este lugar es porque querías ayuda para complacerte, y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Yo voy a decirte qué hacer, pero solamente si confías en mí. Dime, Sherlock, ¿confías en mí? ━ me preguntó con suavidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo de nuevo se estremeciera por completo ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel desconocido pudiese generar tantas sensaciones en mí con tan sólo un par de palabras?, mismas a las que pronto se les unió otra pregunta mientras yo guardaba silencio y me debatía entre seguir o simplemente dar fin a todo ese tonto juego: ━ Un buen sumiso tiene que confiar en su dominante, Sherlock. ¿No has dicho que serías un buen chico para Daddy?

Los vellos escasos en mis brazos y nuca se erizaron por aquellas palabras que, en efecto, minutos antes había dicho. Me relajé de nuevo contra la cabecera de la cama y respondí en un susurro: ━ Sí, Daddy… Quiero ser un chico bueno para ti…

━ Ese es mi ángel… Haces muy feliz a Daddy cuando eres un buen chico, Sherl… Ahora, Daddy quiere enseñarte a acariciar apropiadamente tu cuerpo, mi dulce ángel. Pero necesita que confíes en él y hagas absolutamente todo lo que te indica, al pie de la letra. ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y lo harás, Sherlock? ━ me preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con la voz firme, revelándome que en ocasiones en las que necesitaba el orden, John hacía uso de una voz demandante y controlada, misma que de inmediato me hizo saber que no era un soldado cualquiera. No. Alguien como él debía ser capaz de reducir a quien quisiera. Él no recibía órdenes, él las daba y los demás obedecían. No necesité mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que él, como mínimo, había tenido el rango de Capitán en el ejército. Aquel nuevo descubrimiento hizo que mi pollita, hasta el momento ignorada, diese un respingo dentro de mi ropa. Y, sin atreverme a negarme, sin querer ser un mal chico, le respondí:

━ Sí, Daddy… ━ mordí mi labio inferior cuando las palabras emergieron por fin e, incitado quizá por todo aquel juego y las palabras de John que me prometían aprender a autosatisfacerme, agregué: ━ Daddy, por favor ayúdame… Mi… mi pollita está muy dura y duele…

El suspiro prolongado y áspero que me fue dado en respuesta encendió todas las alarmas en mi cuerpo. Una punzada extraña de placer se hizo sentir en mi vientre y un suave jadeo emergió de mis labios. Llevé mi mano libre a mi cuello, sintiendo contra mis dedos el calor abrasador que emergía de mi cuerpo.

━ Oh, Sherlock… Voy a ayudarte, lo haré. Daddy va a ayudarte, amor. Ahora… quiero que me digas dónde estás, encanto. Dime si llevas ropa o si tienes ese hermoso cuerpo juvenil completamente desnudo y anhelante por una caricia ━ quiso saber. Yo, con el agitar de mi respiración volviendo a hacerse presente, enganché mis dedos en la cinturilla del pijama y volví a bajarlo mientras le respondía:

━ Estoy usando mi pijama, Daddy… Pero ahora estoy quitándomela. Iba a dormir pero mi pollita se ha puesto dura de nuevo… Estoy en mi cama y las luces están apagadas… ━ moví un poco mis pies y por segunda vez logré apartarme el pijama. Mi pollita se agitó un poco por la brisa que sentí contra mi piel desnuda. Había olvidado cerrar por completo la ventana y aquella noche parecía prometer una fuerte lluvia en cualquier momento.

━ Bien… Bien, amor. Quita ese pijama, no lo vas a necesitar hasta que termines con lo que Daddy tiene preparado para ti. Te estoy imaginando ahora, Sherlock, con tu suave y cálido cuerpo temblando de anticipación porque continúe… Luces hermoso, amor… Apuesto a que tienes una pollita muy linda.

Las palabras de John le regresaron aquel calor abrasador a mis mejillas, que de inmediato volvieron a teñirse de carmín. El tamaño de mi miembro siempre me había hecho avergonzarme y huir de las duchas con los demás chicos en la escuela, pero con John… Con John parecía que estaba simplemente bien. Que no había nada de malo con ella. Con la curiosidad latente en mi pecho agitado, le pregunté: ━ Daddy, ¿cómo es tu polla? ¿Puedo saber cómo es, Daddy?

━ Mmh… la mía no es como la tuya, encanto. En lo absoluto. La polla de Daddy es grande, Sherlock. Más grande que cualquiera que hayas visto, y lo digo porque sé que con lo dulce e inocente que me has demostrado ser, no has visto más que la de algunos chicos en la ducha de la escuela o algún vídeo pornográfico ━ me aseguró, regalándome una risa queda y ronca que me hizo gemir.

Bajé la mirada y vi mi pollita, con un rosado más pronunciado en el glande y toda la longitud. Traté de imaginar la de John, ¿cómo sería? Por más vídeos que había visto durante los últimos meses, me encontré con que no podía imaginarla. Necesitaba que me describiese cómo era, y no me quedaría con la duda. Por lo que, sin tapujos, le pedí:

━ Dime cómo es, Daddy… Quiero saber cómo es… Es… ¿es muy grande? ¿Con venas sobresaliendo como las de los hombres en los vídeos de sexo? ¿Es gruesa, Daddy? Dime…

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, mismo en el que logré escuchar algo moverse al otro lado de la línea, pareciéndome ser una bragueta al ser abierta. ¿Acaso John iba a tocarse mientras hablábamos? Como si de un impulso se tratase, me estiré de nuevo sobre mi mesita de noche y tomé una botella pequeña de crema humectante. Si algo sabía sobre la masturbación, era que se necesitaba lubricante, o en su defecto, algo que ayudase para hacer más fácil la tarea. Lo abrí y vertí una cantidad generosa en mi mano. Estaba demasiado fría, y no sabía si es que esa sensación la recibiría a bien si la ponía directamente en mi pollita.

━ Oh, mi dulce ángel… Lo es… La polla de Daddy es grande. Estoy tocándola ahora mismo, Sherlock. Está muy dura y palpitando. Tiene un par de venas sobresalientes… mmh… se siente muy bien cuando pasas tus dedos sobre ellas, Sherlock. A Daddy le gusta esa sensación… Le gusta mucho tomar su polla con firmeza y mover su mano por toda su longitud. La polla de Daddy también es larga, amor… Larga y gruesa… ━ me reveló con un pronunciado jadeo que yo respondí con un suave gemido. Activé el altavoz en el teléfono y lo dejé a mi lado para frotar la crema entre mis manos. La voz de Daddy seguía sonando, diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaba tocarse pensando en alguien, en alguien no tan dulce como yo, me aseguró. Cerré mis ojos y deslicé mi mano hasta mi entrepierna, rozando con la palma de mi mano la longitud de mi pollita que dio otro respingo por aquel toque inesperado.

━ Hngh… Daddy… ━ gemí, aferrando mi mano libre a la sábana que antes había estado cubriendo mi cuerpo ansioso. El calor de mi pollita se irradiaba contra mis dedos, permitiéndome de igual manera sentir ese palpitar insistente que un par de pequeñas y casi imperceptibles venas causaban. Acuné mis testículos tensos y los acaricié un poco, haciendo que emergiese un suave jadeo de mis labios.

━ ¿Amor? Amor, háblame, no te escucho… ━ me llamó John en el teléfono, con su voz, a mi parecer, más agitada que en un principio. Abrí los ojos, sin percatarme antes de que me había dejado llevar por la sensación que mi propia mano causaba. Solté la sábana y tomé de nuevo el teléfono, respondiendo:

━ Estoy tocando mi pollita, Daddy… ¿estás tocándote tú también? Puedo escucharte, Daddy… puedo escucharlo en tu voz… ━ jadeé, y en ese instante, antes de escuchar la voz de John volver a sonar, pensé en que, tal como aseguraba aquel anuncio que me había llevado hasta ahí, podía hacer de aquello la fantasía que quisiera, y así lo iba a hacer. Arriesgándome a quedar como un tonto, le pregunté: ━ ¿Daddy, cuando volverás a casa? Te extraño… Extraño tus manos en… en mi cintura…

━ Oh, Sherlock… mi dulce, dulce, Sherlock… ━ jadeó, dejándome escuchar enseguida el obsceno sonido de alguien que escupe sin más. Por Dios… acababa de escupir en su mano… ━ Voy a tocarme para ti, mi dulce ángel… Me has puesto la polla tan dura, amor… Deseo tanto poder volver a casa y acariciar cada centímetro de tu suave piel… Voy a besar tus labios tan pronto te vea… y acariciaré mi barba contra esas mejillas teñidas de carmín… Quiero hacerte jadear, Sherlock. Quiero que tiembles entre mis manos mientras recorro con ellas tu delicada cintura… Te tomaré con firmeza con mis manos hechas garras en tu dulce piel, para que no escapes de mi, Sherlock. No te voy a soltar un solo segundo… ¿Puedes sentirlo, amor? ¿Mis manos en tu piel, dibujando con mis pulgares pequeños círculos en ese hermoso y blanco lienzo?…

No pude evitar deslizar mi mano libre por sobre mi cintura, imaginando que la ligera frialdad de mis manos era remplazada por la calidez de las suyas. Pude sentir por un instante la firmeza de su pecho contra el mío, agitado, quieto y preso entre sus garras, tal como Daddy lo decía. Acaricié de manera un poco más pronunciada mi pollita, sintiendo más de ese líquido manchar un poco mis dedos. Necesitaba más, quería más, que John no parase de hablar.

━ Daddy… Daddy, quiero montarme sobre ti… como… como en los vídeos… Quiero acariciar tu pecho y mecerme sobre tu polla… ━ gemí, imaginando que follar se trataba simplemente de eso, separar las piernas y dejar que alguien te la metiese, no había más ciencia tras ello, o así lo pensaba yo.

━ Oh, mi amor… Puedes hacerlo… por supuesto que puedes hacerlo… ━ me aseguró, haciendo una pausa que yo odié con ganas. No me gustaba que se detuviese, no quería silencio, quería sus palabras que intensificaban ese cosquilleo en mi vientre y mi pollita. ━ Escúchame atentamente, Sherlock… muy atentamente. Estás en tu cama… ¿correcto? ━ yo respondí con un simple zumbido de aprobación. ━ Quiero que tomes una de tus almohadas y la extiendas sobre la cama. Cuando lo hagas, quiero que separes tus piernas y la montes como montarías a Daddy, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me montes, amor… Pon ese culito firme sobre mi polla, mi dulce chico ━ me instó, cosa que yo, sin un segundo pensamiento, hice.

Aparté mis manos de mi cuerpo y me arrodillé de nuevo. Tomé la almohada que minutos antes había acallados mis gritos de frustración y la coloqué al centro. Tomé el teléfono y lo puse cerca para Daddy pudiese escucharme. Posé mis manos en la parte superior de la almohada y con cuidado me monté en ella a horcajadas, posando mi culito sobre la suavidad de la misma. Dejé escapar un suave jadeo cuando me moví un poco y mi pollita rozó contra la almohada.

━ Daddy… mi pollita está rozando contra tu vientre… Tu pecho es muy suave y cálido… ¿Puedes sentirme, Daddy?, ¿puedes sentir cómo te monto? ━ pregunté, comenzando a mover un poco mis caderas sobre la almohada, sintiendo cómo mi perineo era frotado con suavidad contra la misma, al igual que mi pollita y mis testículos. Con la camisa aún puesta pero necesitando más contacto, me sostuve con una mano sobre la almohada y con la otra alcé un poco la camisa, filtrando mi mano por debajo para acariciar mi vientre y subir un poco más, rozando sólo un poco y con la punta de mis dedos uno de mis pequeños pezones.

━ Sí… sí, amor… Puedo sentir esa encantadora pollita restregándose contra mi vientre. Pero me es difícil concentrarme en eso, mi dulce ángel… Ese culito firme y apretado… frotándose contra mi polla… Dios, Sherlock… vas a volverme loco… ━ jadeó con su voz ya ronca y más profunda. Logré escuchar de fondo un sonido obsceno que reconocí al instante. Era un sonido húmedo, rápido pero pausado. Exactamente igual al que sonaba en esos vídeos en los que los hombres se masturbaban con frenesí, reproduciendo aquel sonido gracias a la caricia de la piel desnuda de su mano contra su polla. ━ Voy a aferrar mis manos a esas dulces y firmes nalgas, Sherlock… las voy a separar y dejar al desnudo tu agujerito apretado… Voy a acariciar su contorno con mis dedos, sólo para comprobar qué tan estrecho estás… y para sentirte temblar sobre mí… ¿Puedes sentirlo, Sherlock? Acaricio con mi dedo medio ese agujerito rosado y al descubierto…

━ S-Sí… Daddy… puedo sentirlo… ━ estaba mintiendo, por supuesto que no lo sentía, pero decidí que en verdad quería hacerlo, quería reproducir cada posible sentir que John me susurraba. Por lo que, decidido, me recosté sobre la almohada, pasando mi mano libre por debajo de mi pecho, pasando de largo mi pollita y directo hacia mi entrada. Acaricié con mi dedo medio mi perineo, deslizándolo después hasta sentir el suave borde de mi entrada que se contrajo al instante por el inesperado tacto. Presioné más pecho contra la almohada y alcé mis rodillas para poder levantar mi culito. Estiré más mi mano y con mi dedo medio comencé a acariciar el contorno de mi entrada. ━ Ungh… ━ gemí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que John me escuchase y me lo hiciera saber con un gruñido ronco. Me avergoncé por tal sonido y oculté mi rostro contra la almohada, pero no detuve los movimientos circulares de mi dedo. ━ Daddy… quiero que la metas en mi… quiero tu polla dentro de mí, ahora… ━ jadeé contra la almohada, sin saber si es que John me había escuchado. Perdido en ese suave y cuidadoso estímulo, sentí la necesidad de hacer lo que en tantos vídeos había visto, por lo que, decido, presioné la punta de mi dedo medio dentro de mi agujerito. La sensación que me envolvió, fue una que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anal Fingering / Masturbation / Topping From The Bottom (or something like that xD) / Fluffy Ending_

* * *

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó por completo. Aferré mi mano libre a la almohada debajo de mí y cerré mis ojos con firmeza, con mis labios ligeramente separados y mis cejas arqueadas. Sentí a la perfección como mi agujerito se contrajo en torno a la punta de mi dedo, seguido de un suave ardor que me recorrió por completo, en una mezcla de dolor y placer que nunca antes había sentido. Sentí una presión desde mi interior hacia afuera, como si mi cuerpo intentase rechazarlo a toda costa, pero no desistí. Permanecí así un momento, tratando de procesar aquella sensación lo más rápido que podía.

━ Sherlock… Sherlock, amor… ¿sigues ahí? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ━ escuché a John preguntarme, con la respiración ya completamente agitada y entrecortada. ━ No asustes a Daddy, amor… Dime qué ha pasado…

Yo respiré profundamente un par de veces, sin haberme movido un solo ápice. Me desconcertó un poco su pregunta sobre el qué había sido eso, algo que yo no había notado seguramente. ¿Acaso había hecho algún sonido vergonzoso mientras aquella intensa sensación me recorría? Si fue así, estaba claro que John me había escuchado. Avergonzado, con una sonrisa tímida que sabía que Daddy no podía ver, le respondí:

━ Lo siento, Daddy… No ha pasado nada, es sólo que… He comenzado a acariciar mi agujerito tal como dijiste que hacías y… y no he podido resistir la tentación de meter un poco mi dedo medio en él… Pero… está muy apretado, Daddy… y arde un poco… es… ¿es normal? ━ pregunté, llegando por mí mismo a la conclusión de que lo era, pero la confirmación de John sería más que agradecida. ━ He metido sólo la punta porque… porque es difícil…

━ Oh, Sherlock… Joder… tú… tú, pequeño demonio disfrazado de ángel… Te has atrevido a jugar con tu agujerito sin el permiso de Daddy… por eso es que te ha dolido… Por ser un mal chico y no esperar a las indicaciones de Daddy, Sherlock, eso no se hace… ━ le escuché jadear, de manera ronca. ━ Si quieres jugar con tu agujerito, antes debes dejar que Daddy te prepare apropiadamente para profanar tu dulce y apretado culito, amor…

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando le escuché decirme tal cosa. El miedo a haber hecho algo malo desapareció para seguir dando paso a esa sensación de cosquilleo que no dejaba de expandirse en mi vientre.

━ Pero… pero no quiero esperar, Daddy… No necesito que me prepares… Sólo quiero tenerte dentro de mí… Quiero montar tu polla y sentirla moverse dentro de mí… ━ murmuré, dejándome llevar de nuevo por el impulso de necesitar más al empujar un poco más mi dedo en mi interior. ━ ¡Ungh! ━ gimoteé, esta vez sí con algo más que un simple ardor. Dolió, me había dolido.

━ Oh, mi dulce ángel… escúchate… lastimando tu agujerito por ser tan necio… ━ le escuché decirme en voz baja y ronca, casi con sorna. Chasqueó la lengua y una suave risa llegó hasta mis oídos. ━ No puedes meter tus dedos sólo así, amor… No… Si dejaras a Daddy prepararte, mi amor… Daddy haría maravillas contigo… dejaría ese agujerito listo para comenzar con un par de dedos para que te acostumbres… Porque debes recordar que la polla de Daddy es muy grande, Sherlock… y de ninguna manera va a entrar en ese agujerito… ¿Quieres la polla de Daddy dentro de ti, no es así? ━ me preguntó en un bajo susurro.

━ Sí, Daddy… quiero… quiero tu polla, por favor… No quiero preparación, no la quiero… quiero que duela… quiero que sea así… ━ insistí, pronunciando las palabras ya más como un capricho que quería a toda costa. No sabía a ciencia cierta si es que mis palabras darían paso a una acción que realmente quería hacer. Tenía esa necesidad ya volviéndome loco, la necesidad de sentir algo dentro de mí. No estaba seguro de si las palabras de John eran ciertas o sólo era parte de aquella llamada por la que yo estaba pagando, pero en caso de que fuese así, yo de igual manera disfrutaría del momento. Extraje con lentitud mi dedo medio de mi interior, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en mi agujerito cuando lo acaricié con la yema de mi dedo y lo sentí contraerse al instante.

━ Es increíble lo necio que eres, Sherlock… necio, necio, necio… ━ escuché a John casi tararear, sabiendo de sobra que aquello lo hacía para burlarse de mí, de mi desesperación por experimentar, por ahondar más en mis acciones, pero sin saber cómo proceder sin dañarme. Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración contra la almohada debajo de mí y con un puchero, murmuré: ━ Si… si dejo que Daddy me prepare, ¿qué es lo que hará? ━ otra suave risa áspera sonó en el auricular y John, con la voz más baja, resultándome increíblemente más atrayente, me comenzó a susurrar: ━ Oh, amor… si dejas a Daddy hacerse cargo de ti, se asegurará principalmente de besarte hasta lograr que te relajes entre sus brazos. Voy a besar tu cuello, Sherlock… Tu clavícula y blanco pecho, hasta llegar a tus pezones y saborearlos con mi lengua hasta hacer que se endurezcan… Voy a aferrar mis manos a ese culito redondo y suave que tienes, apretujándolo y separando tus nalguitas… Casi te puedo escuchar, Sherlock… jadeando contra mi pecho, agitado, temblando y con las mejillas sonrojadas, como el dulce y virgen ángel que eres. Hundiría mis dedos en tu dulce piel y te cargaría… Oh, con tu pollita contra mi vientre… ¿Lo sientes, Sherlock? ¿Te gusta rozar tu pollita contra el vientre de Daddy mientras te carga hasta la cama sin dejar de besar tu cuello? ━ me preguntó, arrancando de mis labios un suave gemido. Me reincorporé sobre la almohada y comencé de nuevo a mecerme sobre ella, ejerciendo un poco de presión para rozar mi pollita contra la almohada. Cerré los ojos y posé ambas manos en la parte superior de la almohada, continuando con el movimiento mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

━ Sí, Daddy… me gusta rozar mi pollita contra tu vientre… mientras… mientras me cargas hasta la cama… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a la cama, Daddy?... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ━ pregunté con un suave ronroneo, deslizando una de mis manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi boca. Metí dos de mis dedos a mi boca y los cubrí con un poco de saliva, misma que de inmediato fue a parar a uno de mis pezones. ━ Hngh… Daddy… Daddy, dime… ━ pedí de nuevo, realizando pequeños círculos en la aureola, con cuidado de no tocar directamente mi pezón, pues no me era realmente necesario estimularlo directamente. Los suaves roces de mis dedos en mis aureolas me tenían ya tiritando sobre la almohada sobre la que en ningún momento dejaba de mecerme, completamente perdido en la sensación.

━ Mmh… aparte de ser necio, eres muy impaciente, Sherlock… muy, muy impaciente, y a los chicos malos e impacientes no se les da un premio, al contrario. Se les da poco o nada de lo que quieren, y yo sé qué es lo que quieres tú, Sherlock… Oh, vaya que lo sé, tú dulce y virgen ángel… ━ le escuché reprenderme, por sobre aquel sonido obsceno que en todo momento acompañaba sus palabras.

Quería pensar en qué era realmente lo que Daddy hacía, cómo es que estaba tocándose. Me resultaba un poco difícil el formarme una imagen adecuada de él, pues sólo podía basarme en el hecho de que tenía barba y sus facciones serían por supuesto más masculinas que las de un chico de mi edad. Él era ya un hombre maduro, que estaba yo seguro de que podría tener a quien quisiera en cuestión de segundos, y en aquel momento, yo quería ser uno de esos a los que podría conseguir. No podía contar con una imagen de su rostro, pero sí de lo que me resultaría estimulante en aquel momento, y eso era su polla. La imaginaba y de inmediato sentía cómo la boca se me hacía agua, pensado en los detalles en los que John no había escatimado. Comencé entonces a pensar en el grosor de su falo, en esas venas que me había asegurado que surcaban toda su longitud, haciéndolo palpitar con la sangre ardiente acumulada en esa zona. Un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios ante aquel pensamiento, más aún cuando pensé en sus manos… No, no en sus manos, mis manos, ciñéndose en torno a su grosor y masturbándolo. ━ Ungh… Dios, sí… ━ gemí, perdiendo por un momento el hilo de mi conversación con Daddy, a quien, después de relamerme los labios, pedí: ━ Dime… dime qué es lo que quiero, Daddy… Dímelo, quiero saberlo, por favor… ━ deslicé mis dedos aún un poco húmedos hacia mi otro pezón, encontrándome con que estaba ya completamente erecto y extremadamente sensible. Bajé un momento la mirada, encontrándome con que, sobre la almohada, había un ligero rastro húmedo que sabía de sobra que era dejado por mi pollita que brillaba en la punta.

━ Oh, Sherlock… pero si me lo has estado diciendo toda la noche… Sé que lo que quieres es montar la polla de Daddy… que quieres sentarte en ella y engullirla por completo con ese estrecho agujerito tuyo, lo sé... mmh… Dios, sí… T an, tan estrecho… ━ gimió, a la vez que daba un par de largos respiros que yo era capaz de escuchar incluso por sobre mis propios jadeos. ━ Sé que quieres montarme, pero como eres un chico muy necio y desobediente, no te dejaré que lo hagas, no… Y es una lástima tan grande, Sherl… porque… ahhh… porque ahora tengo la polla tan dura, Sherlock… deberías ver cómo atraviesa mi puño… cómo lo perfora una y otra vez… se me han incluso manchado los dedos de pre-semen, Sherlock… y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantaría untarlo en tu agujerito antes de que me montes, pero no lo haré, porque no eres el chico bueno que Daddy te pidió que fueras… jajaja… ━ se burló en voz baja, con un tono áspero y oscuro que a mí me recorrió el cuerpo entero como una corriente eléctrica. Dejé escapar un chillido de frustración y posé de nuevo mis manos sobre la almohada, moviendo con mayor energía mis caderas sobre ella, con mi pollita ya doliendo por lo dura que estaba.

━ Voy a ser bueno, Daddy… Voy… voy a hacer lo que me digas, quiero ser un buen chico para ti, Daddy… por favor, quiero… quiero montarte, me portaré bien… ━ imploré, ciñendo mis manos a la funda de la almohada, frotándome con desespero sobre ella, necesitaba algo más, el sólo frotarme contra ella ya no me era suficiente. Daddy había dejado de hablarme, y sólo le podía escuchar jadear y gruñir, como había visto en tantos vídeos cuando los hombres están a punto de correrse, aquello sólo hizo que mi frustración creciera y con la voz un poco aguda, le exclamé: ━ ¡Daddy, aún no puedes correrte! ━ y al instante en que las palabras terminaron de danzar fuera de mis labios, John me respondió, con la burla aún en sus palabras.

━ Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué no?, ¿eh? Daddy va a correrse masturbándose porque no va a perder tiempo con chicos que no obedecen, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Sherlock, absolutamente nada… ━ sentenció con la voz ronca y más baja, respirando como si corriese en una maratón. Yo estaba ya tan desesperado, que impulsado de nuevo por lo que quería, le objeté: ━ ¡Sí puedo! Voy a… voy a montarte, Daddy, porque quiero… y… y lo voy a hacer… Dejaste de… de besar mi cuello y… y me soltaste… después… ngh… después te… te has recostado en la cama, y… y tu polla… tu polla está muy dura y… está palpitando… ━ aparté mi mano izquierda de sobre la almohada y me llevé dos dedos a la boca, gimiendo contra ellos mientras escuchaba cómo Daddy volvía a reír por mis palabras al decir: ━ Oh, no… no lo harás, Sherlock… no tienes permiso, no mereces montar la polla de Daddy…

Gruñí en torno a mis dedos y los extraje de mi boca, contradiciéndole al responderle: ━ ¡Sí lo haré! Yo… me coloco a horcajadas sobre ti y… y pongo mis manos sobre tu pecho para que no te puedas mover… yo… yo llevo el control. Daddy… Daddy me ha dicho que no soy un buen chico, eso… eso es lo que haré… Voy a… voy a restregar mi agujerito sobre tu polla, Daddy… siénteme… ngh… ━ llevé mi mano izquierda de nuevo hacia atrás y comencé a acariciar mi agujerito con las yemas húmedas de mis dedos, imaginando, tal como John había dicho, que era su pre-semen, porque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para poder tomar su polla dentro de mí.

━ Oh, Sherlock… ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo?... mmh… ¿de verdad crees que con frotar tu estrecho agujerito sobre la polla de Daddy va a ser suficiente? ━ me retó de nuevo, con la voz ya entrecortada, sabía que estaba ya tan a punto de correrse y apreté mis labios, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y comenzando a empujar con lentitud mis dedos en mi apretado interior, sintiendo de nuevo ese ligero ardor y la necesidad de extraer mis dedos por la presión de dentro hacia fuera, pero no desistí; con la voz aguda, le volví a responder: ━ ¡No, voy a montarte! Voy a meter tu polla en mi agujerito… La… la tomo y… y la sostengo mientras la centro contra mi agujerito y… y empiezo a empujarme contra tu polla, Daddy… siento… ngh… siento cómo entra y… ungh… ━ gimoteé al imitar con mis dedos lo que decía a John que hacía, empujando más mis dedos en mi interior, entre intervalos de tiempo en los que seguía meciéndome sobre la almohada, con mi pollita ya mojando por completo una considerable parte de la misma. Apreté mi mano derecha en la almohada y comencé a empujarme contra mis propios dedos y empujarlos dentro de mí.

━ Eso es, mi ángel… mi dulce, dulce Sherlock… Dios… estás tan estrecho, amor… hazlo despacio, recuerda, despacio… mmh… Dios… puedo sentir cómo mi polla se hunde en tu agujerito, amor… Cómo ciñes tu interior a mi falo, cómo lo engulles poco a poco… Oh, Sherlock… vas a hacer que me corra en cualquier momento… Móntame, amor… monta la polla de Daddy como dijiste que harías, muévete sobre mí… Vamos, mi dulce ángel… ━ el sonido obsceno de su mano acariciando la hinchada longitud de su polla, hizo que el cosquilleo en mi vientre se intensificase, a la vez que con sus palabras, tomaba el valor de fijar un ritmo con el que metía y sacaba mis dedos de mi agujerito, que poco a poco dejaba de causarme aquel molesto escozor. Podía sentir a la perfección la suavidad de mis paredes internas, de cómo se ceñían a mis dedos, ahora cómo si mi propio cuerpo no quisiera dejar de sentirlos. Los metía y sacaba hasta que podía sentir cómo mis nudillos daban contra mi dilatado agujerito, a la vez que con el movimiento hacia que mis glúteos se agitasen.

━ Hngh… Daddy… Daddy, estoy montándote… ngh… se siente tan bien, Daddy… tu polla entrando y saliendo de mí… ¿Puedes sentirme, Daddy? ━ pregunté de manera entrecortada, siéndome difícil articular palabra alguna por el agitar de mi respiración, sin parar de meter y sacar mis dedos que me hacían sentir una sensación aún más fuerte cuando los empujaba y sentía tocar algo en mi interior.

━ Sí… Dios, sí… puedo sentirte, amor… no creo que vaya a durar mucho más… y… JODER… necesito que hagas algo más por mí, Sherlock… Daddy necesita que hagas algo más antes de que se corra… es… mmh… es muy importante que hagas esto… ¿entendido?... y necesito que lo hagas al pie de la letra, amor… tal como yo te diga… ━ me indicó, a lo que yo, sin poder dejar de gemir, sólo pude hacer un sonido aprobatorio, para después escuchar a John decirme: ━ Necesito que toques tu pollita, amor… Necesito que la tomes con tu mano y la acaricies… hazlo, Sherlock… hazlo…

Yo cerré los ojos con mayor fuerza, recostándome sobre la almohada y ocultando mi rostro contra ella, sin dejar de frotarme y follarme con mis dedos. No podía hacer eso. Dejé escapar un chillido y me reincorporé solo un poco, lo suficiente para que, al hablar entre jadeos, John me pudiese escuchar al decirle: ━ No puedo… Daddy, no puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo… ngh… no… no puedo ━ comenzaba a sentir cómo un par de lágrimas amenazaban con emerger por la impotencia de verme obligado a no hacer algo por el simple hecho de no saber cómo. Pero antes incluso de poder volver a decir que no podía, escuché el suave tono de voz de John en el teléfono.

━ Sí puedes hacerlo, amor… Sherlock, escúchame… tienes que hacer lo que Daddy te pide, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito… Dios… Necesito que poses tu mano en tu pollita, como una "c" … Ahora… ahora será una sensación más intensa ya que estás muy excitado, pero eso es lo importante, amor… necesitas hacer eso para que tu pollita ya no esté dura, ¿de acuerdo? Eso… eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, amor? ¿Ha sido por eso por lo que me has llamado, no es así, mi amor, mi dulce Sherlock? ━ le escuché jadear, pero me era difícil seguir el paso de sus palabras, me costaba procesarlas, pero sabía que debía hacer lo que me indicaba, por lo que, tras su silencio y retoma de jadeos y bramidos roncos, me incorporé de nuevo un poco y guie mi mano derecha a mi pollita, ciñendo mis dedos en forma de una "c". Pero mi pollita por supuesto no era tan grande como la de Daddy, por lo que terminé empuñándola por completo. Respiré profundo por sobre mis gemidos agitados y deslicé mi mano por la corta longitud de mi pollita, recubriendo por un momento mi glande con el prepucio y haciendo que un gemido ahogado escapase de mis labios cuando volví a retraerlo y miraba cómo mi pollita sobresalía en mi puño, tal como decía Daddy que lo hacía con la suya. ━ ¡Mmmh-ahh! ¡Daddy! ━ gimoteé, deteniéndome por un momento, no podía con tantas sensaciones y chillé: ━ ¡Daddy, no puedo! ━ pero John me refutó con la voz ronca.

━ ¡No dejes de tocarte, Sherlock! Ya falta poco, amor… ya falta poco, confía en mí… sigue montando la polla de Daddy, amor… y mete tu pollita en tu mano, cielo… No te detengas y aumenta un poco el ritmo, encanto… Dios… sé que estás tan cerca, Sherlock… puedo sentir tu agujerito contrayéndose en mi polla, amor… me vuelve loco… Daddy está muy cerca, cielo… ¿no quieres que nos corramos juntos, amor? ¿No quieres que Daddy te llene con su lechita mientras tú también te corres, mi amor? Porque a mí me encantaría, mi dulce ángel… Hazlo por Daddy, amor… Sé mi buen y dulce chico, Sherlock…

Yo mordí mis labios con fuerza en un inútil intento por acallar mis sonoros gemidos, sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorriéndome por completo al meter mis dedos, pero no sabía el por qué, y en verdad no me importaba, sólo me importaba lo bien que se sentía, y las palabras de John; en esa promesa por corrernos juntos y ser un buen chico para Daddy. Con todo mi cuerpo agitándose, comencé de nuevo a mover mi mano sobre mi pollita, aumentando un poco el ritmo tal y como John me había dicho que hiciera. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos ya para ese momento, estábamos completamente perdidos en la acción, con el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos del otro siendo el único estímulo que necesitábamos, no más. Yo poco a poco lograba acostumbrarme a la sensación de empujar mis caderas al ritmo con el que empujaba mis dedos en mi interior y mi pollita en mi puño, con mis dedos viéndose cubiertos de pre-semen tras cada arremetida. Daddy se había convertido en nada más que una bestia, con sus jadeos y gruñidos roncos resonando en el auricular y erizándome cada vello en la piel. Yo estaba ya completamente perdido, sintiendo cómo algo se agolpaba en mi vientre bajo, una sensación extraña, pero a la vez tan conocida, que cuando logré reconocerla, se me heló la sangre.

━ D-Daddy… ungh… Daddy, necesito ir al baño… necesito… Daddy, necesito ir a orinar… no puedo… no puedo seguir, voy a mojar la cama… ━ gimoteé con la frustración volviéndome al cuerpo, no podía creer que justo en ese momento tuviese tal necesidad, pero antes de que me detuviese, escuché otro bramido ronco emerger de labios de John, a la vez que me decía, ya con una dificultad que era notoria: ━ ¡No, no te muevas un solo centímetro, Sherlock! Sigue tocándote, amor… no pares, no deber ir a ninguna parte, es normal sentir eso, pero créeme, amor… Nada de eso va a pasar, Sherlock… sigue, sigue, no te detengas por nada… y mmh-joder… empuja lo más que puedas tus dedos, amor… hazlo, todo lo posible, déjate llevar, nada malo va a pasarte, amor, te lo prometo, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pase, mi dulce ángel… ━ y sólo eso pude escuchar antes de que un ahogado y al parecer acallado bramido, me fuese dado en respuesta por parte de John. Yo estaba temblando por completo, sabiendo ya se sobra, por los largos suspiro que le siguieron, que Daddy había terminado ya por correrse, no había logrado hacerlo con él, pero antes incluso de que el pesar terminase por consumirme, decidí, con miedo, hacer lo que Daddy me dijo. Moví con mayor rapidez mi mano en mi pollita, masturbándome frenéticamente y empujé mis dedos lo más dentro de mí que me fue posible hasta que la sensación que antes había estado experimentando y que no conocía, se intensificó de golpe.

━ ¡Mmmh-ahhh! ¡Daddy! ━ chillé hasta que de mis labios no emergió mayor sonido. Mi cuerpo se agitó con violencia y sin poder contenerlo, dejé escapar ese torrente de placer que se había agolpado en mi vientre bajo. Sentí por un momento cómo mi agujerito se contraía de manera dolorosa en torno a mis dedos, a la vez que me dejaba caer sobre la almohada, sin dejar de tocar mi pollita y observando con ojos entrecerrados y chillidos agudos, cómo mi pollita eyectaba finos listones blancos de semen sobre la almohada. Mis piernas temblaron a los costados de la almohada y de un momento a otro no supe absolutamente nada más, toda mi mente se nubló y escuché nada más que sonido blanco atravesando mis oídos.

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que me perdí en ese vacío, ni siquiera si fueron sólo segundos o minutos. El corazón me martillaba el pecho con fuerza y mi respiración chocaba contra la almohada. El dolor en mi pollita había cesado, y junto con él el constante agitar de mi cuerpo. No había ya ni por asomo esa necesidad tocarme. La única sensación que quedaba en mí era la del completo estado laxo de mi cuerpo, junto a un ligero pero persistente calor que se albergaba en mis mejillas, que sabía de sobra que debían estar completamente sonrojadas. La voz de John fue la única que me trajo de nuevo a la completa conciencia, pues no dejaba de llamarme. Yo, sin saber el por qué, sonreí como un auténtico tonto. Extraje mis dedos de mi interior, a la vez que apartaba mi mano de mi pollita ya de nuevo en estado de flaccidez y tomaba el teléfono.

━ Daddy… ━ murmuré con la voz agotada, completamente adormilado. Escuché un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea, seguido de una cálida risa que fue acompañada por esas suaves palabras que me hacían recordar por una extraña razón al zumbar de las abejas: ━ ¿Ha ido todo bien, encanto? Me he perdido por un momento, no pude resistir un segundo más, pero te escuché… Dios, Sherlock, eres… ━ se interrumpió a sí mismo con otra risa, una que a mí me sonó más a incredulidad, antes de volver a decir: ━… eres increíble. Espero que esto haya tenido el resultado que esperabas, cielo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más ante sus palabras, a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por enderezarme para poder sentarme de nuevo. Dejé escapar un suave chillido de molestia ante un pequeño escozor en mi entrada, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Vi el desastre en mi almohada y el sonrojo se intensificó en mis mejillas. ━ Me siento muy cansado, Daddy… Pero ha sido increíble, yo… tenía miedo, pero cuando… cuando te escuché antes de terminar, me decidí a hacer lo que me dijiste, Daddy… No sé qué pasó, pero toqué algo en mi interior y todo fue como… como una explosión de sensaciones dentro de mí y… ━ mordí mi labio inferior, cayendo ya en cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era en ese momento hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Me parecía increíble lo que acaba de pasar. ━… he eyaculado, Dad-John… ━ me corregí al instante, avergonzado por seguirle llamado de aquella manera, pues sabía que todo había sido parte del trabajo de John. Sentí una suave opresión en el pecho al recordar todo y el cómo había terminado hablando con John. Todo no era más que una simple ayuda. Recordé lo tantos _"mi amor"_ que escuché de sus labios y bajé la mirada, murmurando: ━ Ha… ha sido muy bueno, John… Muchas gracias, yo… no habría podido hacerlo sin que me dijese qué hacer…

Escuché un ligeramente prolongado silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo cual por un momento me hizo creer que al final John estaba entrando también en esa zona en la que, después de lo pasado, caía una capa enorme de incomodidad sobre nosotros. Pensé en despedirme sin más, darle un par de gracias por última vez y colgar, pero de nuevo escuché la voz de John: ━ No digo esto porque sea parte de mi trabajo, Sherlock. Te lo digo muy en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca antes había… ━ carraspeó un poco y prosiguió: ━… sentido algo así, ¿sabes? Jamás había tenido una experiencia como esta, mucho menos con alguien tan joven como tú. Pero te digo de corazón que sé que jamás volveré a experimentar algo así. Ha sido algo único para mí, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el haberte ayudado con tu primera experiencia en esto… Gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de ello, Sherlock.

Sentí que un escalofrío me recorrió ante sus palabras, parpadeando con insistencia, pero con suavidad, sin poder aun procesar del todo bien. Separé mis labios y, sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir, murmuré: ━ Yo sé que tampoco volveré a experimentar algo así… con nadie más, nunca… Ha sido mi primera vez y… no podría estar más feliz de haberla compartido con usted… Pero… ━ miré un momento el reloj sobre la mesita de noche al tomar un par de pañuelos para limpiar el desastre. El corazón se me encogió al ver que ya era demasiado tarde y debía terminar con aquella llamada que se había prolongado ya por tanto tiempo. ━… es muy tarde y… mañana debo ir a la escuela… ━ mordí mis labios en un impulso irrefrenable para no dejar que la opresión en mi pecho se expandiese tanto que terminase llorando como un niño porque sabía que no volvería a saber más de John.

━ Entiendo… Entiendo, es ya… demasiado tarde… ━ rió una vez más, de manera apagada y aquello por poco me hace romper en llanto, pero antes de que pudiese cortar la llamada, le escuché casi en un apuro decir: ━ ¡Espera! Sherlock, esto… se lo digo a todo el mundo, lo sé… pero… para ti es diferente ¿de acuerdo? Llama cuando quieras… cuando sea necesario…

Yo rehuí la mirada, frotándome un momento el antebrazo a la vez que respondía: ━ No puedo llamar todo el tiempo, mis padres me mataran si se enteran de que hago llamadas tan costosas… ━ objeté, pero en lugar de recibir una disculpa, escuché una risa por demás alegre.

━ No, no. Espera… Debí especificar… Sherlock, quiero… quiero darte mi número de teléfono, ¿me lo permitirías? Así puedes llamarme cuando sea, sin ningún problema… Claro, sólo… sólo si tú quieres, no es obligatorio que aceptes… ━ me aseguró, sonando ahora inseguro e incluso avergonzado. Yo miré en completo shock hacia la ventana de mi habitación; la lluvia había aumentado y sonaba contra el vidrio. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré sonriendo como el adolescente tonto que era, como una chica enamoradiza a la que acaba de mirarle el chico más lindo de la escuela, y con un tímido murmuro, respondí: ━ Sí… por favor…

Casi pude sentirle sonreír ante mi respuesta, y tras asegurarse de que tenía en dónde escribir, comenzó a dictarme su número. Yo no podía parar de sonreír con timidez mientras apuntaba cada número, hasta que al final, el momento llegó. ━ Ahora debo colgar… Muchas gracias por todo… ━ mordí mi labio inferior y como una última travesura, agregué: ━… Daddy…

John volvió a reír, de manera cálida, y me respondió con un último: ━ Gracias a ti, mi dulce ángel. Hasta pronto… ━ y la llamada terminó. Yo no supe desde qué momento había estado aguantando la respiración, pero para cuando todo terminó, dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Me encargué de limpiar todo el desastre para después ponerme de nuevo el pijama. Me metí bajo las sábanas y tomé la libreta en la que apunté su número, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi vientre, como si hubiese un puñado de mariposas en él. Suspiré largamente, y en mi mente remplacé todo pensamiento sobre Víctor, por el de la próxima vez en que volvería a hablar con mi Daddy.

* * *

 _Mil disculpas por la tardanza, primero que nada xD_

 _He estado *cof cof* ocupada entre tanta sabrosura jajaja *wink, wink*_  
 _En fin, ese fue el tercer y último capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._  
 _Es menester mencionar que es muy probable que haya una segunda parte para un encuentro entre estos dos, pero es sólo una posibilidad._  
 _Agradezco una inmensidad a todas esas personitas que me dejaron un favorito y sus comentarios que me incitaron a seguir hasta aquí 3 Miles y miles de gracias._  
 _Espero que tengan un muy lindo día/tarde/noche, de donde quiera que sean._  
 _Hasta la próxima *3*_  
 _Bye bye ~_

 _━ Blue_


End file.
